The Kaguya
by KikoeruNoShi
Summary: Its about war, a war to end the final battle of the Mist against the Sand, this is kinda AU in a sense but it revolves around a Kaguya character...Pleas review! nobody reviews my stories! TT


The Kaguya

It was finally going to be over at last they would finally have proved themselves to their village the Mist would finally have their peace as the hopeful final day of war would be over. Upon a front there were the fodder whom where also the bloodlines of the village one man whom stood out among them he had the most striking of gray hair. He was already an outsider among his own people but two dots still lay upon his head like the rest of them, he was actually the general of his army of twenty thousand bloodline soldiers. They were made up of Kaguya and the bloodline of the ice, there were a few whom were not but that was to the main force, some were also from a variant mutation of the Kaguya. This variant became known as the "Ketsueki" or quite literally the "Blood Clan" whom used their blood in the same respect the Kaguya used their bones.

**Now the man with the gray hair whom stood out as the general of their armies stood now before his men watching them and giving them hope before this, their final battle. And before them he stood, "Here on this day my men, women, and children of my people of our cousins people I tell you today, this is it! Our final day of fighting! We shall now face this last enemy and make peace when their army has diminished. We will return home to our mothers, fathers, lovers, children, and wives. I stand before you today as your General but most of all for tomorrow and for the rest of your lives! I hope to stand before you, as your friend!" **

**There was a rise in screaming voices and yelling appraise, the moral of the men and women of his army had now doubled past the norm of his army of outsiders and outcasts. Though the be-fowling of the bloodlines had not yet become so great that they were destroyed on sight, but they were definitely looked down upon by the people. "I stand before you today truly unafraid! For this is our greatest hour and if we hold our line we will show our neighbors we are great! We will show them that bloodlines are not horribly beasts to be frightened of! But men and women to be honored! Worry not my fellow soldiers if you find yourselves in fields of gold with the sun on your face for you are Heitai! Your already dead!"**

**There was a rise of laughter and applause that, died down quick a man walked to the General and spoke words into his ear, "Very well they are ready for the battle that awaits." The man walked to his post and then he lifted himself upon a horse and prayed for his soldier's health and hoped they would live through all of this. He rode to the back around the small army that was facing them now he got into position and nodded to a man whom held a bow with a lit arrow like a beacon in the dark morning sky. He fired the shot into the air and this told the bloodlines to fire off their first rounds of long ranged ninjutsu or weaponry against the enemy before advancing. The resounding echoes of people dieing from burns, needles, and all sorts of weaponry was a horrid scream as finally the rush began and the gray haired general charged his troops.**

**"Stay with me! Hold the line!" he would scream to them as they rode forward he pulled a blade of bone from his left arm and held it over his head when finally he reached the enemy. He swung the blade across a man's skull surprised he was when there was such a stabbing pain of the blade falling across him and revealing his brain to the view of the sky killing him instantly. He came across to the left and cut across the bridge of another man's nose and into bone and flesh slaying him as well instantly. But finally the Tai masters were finally catching on to them and now they had to take on another tactic their enemy was of the Sand and they knew how to survive.**

**A scream from the General's right, quickly he was dislodged from his horse and finally after the harsh rolling of it all, he came to a stop and rolled up to his feet instantly. He brought his blade across the nearest man's legs as he rose cutting them from his body and then standing he found the nearest man and ran him through. Around him the battle was escalating and people were dieing on both sides, a young girl rose from the crowd her bloodline taking effect in a unique style she shouted "Makyou Hyou Shou!" This girl he knew, she was a mother whom had left her child whom she had told him his name was Haku at home with his father he knew not of her bloodline. **

**Her jutsu was deadly and her needle's were accurate she down ten men in a matter of a couple minutes, the General smiled and carried on with his onslaught of killing. He found a man to his right whom came down upon him with a kunai with a jagged edge, the General stepped back smoothly and brought his blade of bone across the man's wrist cleanly severing his hand. The General to a step forward and thrusted the blade into his neck and through his spine killing him instantly, the General felt bad for these men and women who would fight them. His next foe was a woman whom had two-shinobi ninja-to in each hand; she was cutting down many of his Kaguya brethren. **

**He knew he had to stop her before she slaughtered many of his good men so he walked, the crowd stopped for him finally the battle was all but over his last fearsome foe stood. She had strange face tattoos, which labeled her as a Senin of her village no wonder so many of his best had fallen she wielded mighty power without a doubt. Not even the General was so sure of himself, "The Sand has sent there best I see, what is your name oh Senin of the Sand?" she nodded her head in a humble gesture. "My name is Sabaku Hana, and your name oh general?" "My name is Kodomo no Hone or Kaguya, Kodomo," he said to her, "Child of the bones? What an ironic name." " The same could be said of you, Desert Flower." **

"**Well it seems we are at a bit of a stand off my lady, yes?" "So it does, you have killed all around me I have no one else now left." "Well then Senin of the Sand perhaps we can come to terms between our to great villages?" "What do you propose General Kaguya?" she said rather skeptically, "I propose you go back to your land and village and simply tell them to make peace! Do not wage war on us any longer! My men and women just want to go home to see their families, please grant them that?" She looked long at all the men, women, and children and then finally she nodded, "Very well General Kaguya you have saved your people from war you should be honored by all." She turned and the crowd parted for her leaving and then finally the warriors and soldiers roared in triumph they had finally won!**


End file.
